Alone
by Kira Sakura-Chan
Summary: Sakura's suicidal and Syaoran's not exactly human, what is their connection? Unfortunately, even I don't know Stay tuned...
1. Jump

Jump

I stared blankly at the setting sun.

_It's time. Do it, just jump. There's nothing keeping you here__._

I stepped forward, moving closer towards the side of the bridge.

_You're worthless. You're nothing but a nuisance, getting in the way of people. Your parents would be so much happier if you just went away._

I peered over the side of the bridge and saw the raging waters below me. I would be dead before I even hit the water. Out of everyone's way.

The wind blew harshly. My hair whipping my pale face.

_Jump. You aren't needed. You were never needed. You have no purpose but to make others suffer. Do you like that? Harming people?_

No, I hate it. I hate myself. I make people suffer. I make people feel pain. Now I can end it. No more people can get hurt, I can be free.

_That's it. Set those poor people free. End their pain and suffering. Jump!_

I closed my eyes, one last time then stepped off the bridge. My thin and fragile body falling like a rock through the air. I felt the air rush past me. My lips curled into one last smile as I hit the water. The impact crushing me as I sank beneath the murky depths, ending my life.

* *

I was minutes, no seconds, away from my life ending. The pain was unbearable and I felt a scream of pain rip from my throat. I could feel the freezing waters pushing me towards the sandy bottom. I writhed in the water, only creating more pain.

Suddenly the pain stopped and I knew I was almost dead.

Sakura, oh God, Sakura no! Come on, get up. Please, don't die.

I frowned, hearing my name. Someone was calling me, asking me to come back. Someone wanted me.

That wasn't right.

No one had ever cared about me. They had all wished I was dead. So who was this person?

Sakura, please come back. Don't go, we need you.

Need me? That was impossible. I was worthless, good for nothing but hurting people. What reason was there to go on living? I ignored the voice, not wanting to find out if it was real or not.

I'm not giving up on you. You're staying with me.

I felt someone come up from behind me and pull me up. I tried to struggle against the person but I had no strength left in me. I drifted into an unconscious state. The last thing I remember was the glimpse I saw of the boy. He had chocolate brown hair with tears falling out of his amber eyes.

* *

Sakura. Sakura please wake up.

I open my eyes and found myself looking at the boy that had pulled me out of the water. My eyes widened in fear as I quickly pulled away and then I gasped in astonishment.

How was I alive?

I had jumped. I had felt the impact when I had hit the water. I had felt death an arm's length away. Why was I still here?

I turned to see the boy staring at me. I felt a blush rise to my face which made me turn around, facing my back to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked, coming closer to me. I nodded, moving away from him, refusing to face him.

Sakura, please look at me.

My eyes widen once more. Did he just speak to me in my mind? No I must be imagining things. He must have said it out loud.

Sakura I know you can hear me. Look at me!

I flinched at how harsh his voice had sounded. I reluctantly turned around, staring at the ground. I felt a hand on my chin, lifting my face so I looked straight into his eyes. Their stare was frightening as well as mysterious.

"When I ask you to look at me, do as I say" he said angrily. "What the hell did you think you were doing?! Were you _trying_ to kill your self?"

I didn't say a word but the answer was clear in my eyes.

"Come with me" he commanded as he took a firm grasp of my hand and pulled me along.

"Hey, let go of me!" I exclaimed, a strange feeling coming over me. He ignored me, pulling me towards a nearby car. I pulled as hard as I could but his grip was impenetrable. When we got to the car, he relaxed his grip to open the door and I quickly slipped out of his grasp and broke out into a sprint. I could run very fast but I knew it would only be a matter of time before he caught me again.

Sakura you get your ass back here right now!

No can do, I thought back to him as I weaved in and out of the crowds. I could hear his cursing in my head.

God damn it! Stop running!

Go away, why can't you leave me alone. I ran as far as my legs could carry me. I finally collapsed in front of an abandoned-looking warehouse. I walked inside, struggling to get my breath back to it's usual pace. Just as I had my breathing under control I heard the sound of a car outside.

"Yeah, just three more payments and tha- Hey, the door's open, who's in here!" I heard a man say.

"Come out now, we'll teach you to mess with us" said another man.

I cowered behind a wall. It was only a matter of time before they found me.

**

If anyone has read the horrible unedited version before, I am so sorry, I did even worse with the second chapter. I don't have an editor or anything and I spell New Zealand words (that's where I'm from and that is not part of Australia(If you ever say so, beware of Kiwi fury)) This is one of my fantasy stories between a guy called something and a girl called Lana so if I do it again, Lana = Sakura, but I'll probably be more on to it...hopefully...SORRY!


	2. Rescue

Rescue

"Damn it, where did she go" I growled. I sniffed the air, trying to catch her scent. She smelt just like strawberries. I picked up her trail and quickly followed her. I was amazed at how far she had run. It was almost 4 km. I could tell she could run fast, but the distance she had covered in the amount of time I had been chasing her, I was surprised she wasn't one of us. I went from deserted alleyways to crowded streets until I heard screaming.

"Let go of me!"

"Shut up, we'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

"NO!"

I'm coming Sakura

I charged into the warehouse, almost tasting the blood I was about to shed.

"What have we got 'ere, the boy thinks he can be a hero" laughed one of the men holding Lana.

"Oh I don't I'm a hero" I said slyly, "I'm a _super_hero, just watch me fly"

As soon as I had finished my sentence I made my move. I was in front of the first man in less than a second, delivering a fatal blow straight to his face, breaking his skull. The next two were just as easy. I swiftly ran up to them, braking the neck of one and throwing another through a window. Finally there was only one.

His mouth was open, his hands, trembling. I stepped forward, about deliver the final blow, when he pulled out a knife and held it up to Sakura's throat.

"You take one more step and she gets it" he yelled, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"What makes you think I won't kill you after you kill her, huh? What would stop me from taking revenge? Stop kidding yourself and let her go." I said, glaring at him.

He froze, trying to decide on whether to kill her or run. He was about to let her go when he sliced her throat, pushing her towards me and making a run for it. I roared in anger and was in front of him, pulling my sword from its sheath and thrusting my sword straight through him, killing him instantly.

After that I quickly wiped my blade then ran over to Sakura. Her wound hadn't been as serious as I'd thought but she had still lost a lot of blood. Her eyes were shut tight but her ragged breathing showed she was still conscious.

"Sakura, can you hear me?" I asked frantically. She made a small whimper, signifying yes.

"I'm going to heal you but I'm going to need you to keep very still, ok?" I told her, receiving the same whimper. She grimaced as I placed my hands on her throat and began the healing process.

* *

It took longer than I expected. The wound the man had inflicted was minor compared to the rest of the bruises and scars she carried. I had noticed some of them when I had first saved her, a few on her hands and face, but there were far more. They lined her arms, legs, back. Her whole body was basically black and blue. Anger rose inside me, threatening to burst out, when she placed her hand on mine.

"It's ok" she said weakly, then she fell unconscious once more.

After a few hours she was finally fully healed. A wave of exhaustion fell over me as I tried to stand up, failing terribly and falling to the ground. I weakly crawled towards Sakura and fell into a fitful, nightmarish, slumber.

* *

Oh my god, I am such an idiot! This is so embarassing and I don't even know any of you! If anyone has managed to guess, this wasn't originally a CCS fanfic but one of my own stories I'd decieded to write and I forgot to change the names! Please tell me if I do this again, I feel like such a dork ;_;

*hides under a rock*


End file.
